


The One Where M'Baku Spills a Secret

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aged-up Shuri, Don't Mess With Shuri, F/M, Gen, Shuri the prank queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: The one where M’Baku accident revealed to the rouge avengers about Shuri and Bucky's relationship. Team Cap find it amusing, M’Baku spills the tea and all T’Challa want is for Bast to end this madness. Meanwhile, Shuri plans her revenge while Bucky wins a game.





	The One Where M'Baku Spills a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri in this fic, is now in her early twenties cause AGE UP so why not? This is a cute one shot, hope you guys like it!! Leave a comment guys, I welcome it!

It wasn’t their fault that they never told the ex-avengers about their relationship, honest! With Shuri working in Oakland and the new upgrades and other inventions along with Bucky, who was still recovering and training under the eyes of Ayo, how could they have told them?

Apparently, all it took was M’Baku to spill their secret. In his defense, he didn’t know that their guests were clueless about the relationship between Shuri and Bucky. But looking at their expressions he found himself enjoying this, the fears of the Princess floating away with his amusement growing.  

“Hold on-are you telling me Bucky is dating the princess of Wakanda?” The Captain, Steve Rogers asked M’Baku. 

He turned ro T’Challa who looked up to the ceiling as if asking Bast to swallow him in the earth. M’Baku just shrugged nonchalantly. 

“ _Is he_?” 

“M’Baku!” It was the exasperated tone of General Okoye. He gave the woman an innocent grin. She merely rolled her eyes at the tribe leader. “Are you done entertaining yourself leader of the Jabari tribe?” 

M'Baku on his part silently nodded while failing to keep a straight face. 

* * *

“8... 9... 10 ready or not here I come.” Bucky’s voice echoed across the empty shores of the lake. He looked at the little girls who were on his team, ready to finally win the game. 

They split up to cover more ground, knowing Shuri hid herself and the boys deep across the terrain. He and the youngest of the children, a little girl named Amare ventured to find Shuri. Because where Shuri was, that’s where the flag was. 

Bucky could hear the shrieks of laughter signaling that the other girls, Sabra, Malika, Shani and Leal have found the boys on Shuri’s team. Amare tugged Bucky’s metal arm signaling that they were getting closer and she was right. He could hear Shuri whisper something. He put a finger on his lips and signaled Amare to go while he sets the plan in motion. 

Shuri, not knowing that Bucky was closing on her, was dealing with the information her brother was telling her. 

“I’m going to kill him brother.” She said with gritted teeth. T’Challa just looked exasperated at her. “I swear to Bast, M’Baku will get something worse than death.” 

“Shuri please, he didn’t know the others were unaware of your relationship.” T’Challa tried to calm her down. “ _Where are you exactly_?” 

“Playing a game of Hide-and-Seek.” 

Bucky’s voice startled her. Shuri turned around to Bucky crouching down next to her sporting the biggest grin on his face. _The flag!_

She shouted for the boys to start running after them while mentally cursing M’Baku, Bucky and her brother.Shuri made a quick farewell cutting of the connection and focused her attention on the ex-assassin. He was already far away holding Amare, who held the colorful flag in her hands. The other four girls on his team were surrounding him, cheering on as they made it back to the shore of the lake. 

Fadil, Jelani, Amari and Deion all looked winded, catching their breaths when Shuri caught up to them on the shore. Bucky’s team were all dancing triumphantly, a humorous scene for Shuri. 

“Good game guys.” Bucky said to all of them. Even though her team lost, they all seemed to be in good spirits as the children chatted amiably in front of the two. They all made their way back to the village, there she pulled Bucky aside and told him what had happened. 

“What are you going to do?” He voiced his uncertainty. Shuri looked at her boyfriend with shock. She opened her mouth but was stopped when the biggest idea popped him her head. 

An evil grin spread across her lips. “Shuri?” Bucky’s voice was laced with uncertainty at the look that Shuri had. He knew instantly that M’Baku should probably leave the palace before they arrived. She turned on her heels making her way towards the plane. they came in, Bucky following behind shaking his head silently on what would happen next. 

* * *

 

It took Shuri exactly two days to get her revenge on M’Baku. T’Challa called it a record broken by his little sister. 

Bucky, T’Challa, Nakia and even Okoye have tried to get the information out of Shuri, only to be ignored. It seemed whatever she planned on M’Baku they would have to see. And see they did.

All throughout the throne room there were pink and red hearts around the floor. It was also plastered on the king’s throne and sitting on it was Shuri wearing the Cheshires cat’s grin on her face. M’Baku, on his part looked calm and collected as if this was the thing he should have been worried about it looked harmless. 

The ex-Avengers murmured in awe at what Shuri did. M’Baku clapped slowly drawing everyones eyes on him as he looked directly at Shuri. “I must say the color really brightens the room.” 

He picked u on of the hearts looking it over when his demeanor changed. Whatever M’Baku read was in the native language of the country, something the avengers noted. Bucky’s brows furrowed, Nakia looked surprised, some of the Dora Milajes looked at Okoye who kept giving M’Baku an inquisitive look while T’Challa was muttering a prayer to Bast asking the goddess to have the earth swallow him. 

Ayo was the one who translated the words on the hearts for them.  _M’Baku likes the General of the Dora Milaje._ It said printed in black ink, a contrast on the otherwise bright red and pink colors. Well that cleared everything up for everyone minus the mastermind who just sat there grinning like a fool. 

Shuri muttered something to M’Baku in Xshoa, he grunted. With a smile, she walked away from the ordeal. “You better clean this up sister!” T’Challa shouted only to be received a laugh from Shuri. As everyone left, Okoye seemed to talk with M’Baku. It made Nakia, Ayo and T’Challa smile but they knew that if either of them brought it up Okoye would deny anything... for now. 

* * *

Shuri found Bucky on one of the balconies, his back towards her. She was at his side, her shoulder bumping his. His attention was torn away from the Wakandan sky to Share who smiled at him. 

“So, was revenge finally settled for you?” He murmured. She hummed, nodding. It took a lot of work but it was worth it, especially the look M’Baku had-priceless.

“Ya know you still have to clean everything up?” Shuri groaned. Bucky just had to remind her of the million of paper hearts on the throne room. She heard Bucky chuckle and dip his head to meet her lips.

It wasn't their fault they never told the team about their relationship, to the point where M’Baku spilled the secret. 

But as they say, _revenge_ _is sweet_.

 


End file.
